


White Wings

by taichara



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Crane being Crane, if sometimes not always the way one expects.





	1. Taking Stock

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles for luxken27's Summer Challenge 2017, Table 05 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquisitions come in many forms and many reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "mahogany"

"Well, well, something worthwhile came up out of the Colonies after all, Doji be praised."

The teasing tilt of Ayame's mouth took the sting out of her words, assuming anyone present on the wharves were inclined to take insult. Which they weren't. Not with so many bales of southern luxuries -- and rice, because the Crane were not fools -- piling up steadily before their watchful eyes.

Ayame's fingers danced swiftly across her abacus, tallying up taxes to quote to the magistrate, when she felt -- again -- her fingertips snag on a bead roughened with age.

Perhaps, some of that new southern wood ...


	2. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one needs to look beyond the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "skin"

The foundries of the Kakita were the mouth of Jigoku itself. Blistering hot, choked with smoke, cinders like red glowing eyes flashing through the air -- it was as far removed from the beauty of the courts as a muddy puddle from the shining ocean.

And, yet.

Yet, while Hagane watched -- fan lifted, unsuccessfully, to his face to block the worst -- the hidden world beneath the scorching, ashen surface unfolded like a blossom; the purity of flame, the unity of the elements, the rhythm of muscle and effort required to draw razored beauty from crude ore.

A different perfection; perfection nonetheless.


	3. Turning Of The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What summer begins, winter ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "waltz"

Oh, it was a ritual as traditional, as predictable as any held before a Fortune's shrine, this annual song and dance of greeting and gifting -- and assessing of weaknesses -- as Blue Night Castle received its guests for Winter Court once again.

There was a certain comfort in tradition, however. And after a summer of war that spilled into early autumn, threatening crops as well as lives, Doji Ryuko was just as content to embrace tradition.

The bushi had their time. Now it was up to Ryuko and her fellows to take their steps and put the Lion in their place.


	4. Built To Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New experiences can be good for you --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "solid"

" _Fortunes_ , Tanako --"

"I know, I know. But I can't say I'm complaining, you know what I mean?"

Naishi did indeed know exactly what her Daidoji cousin meant, oh yes. She could see it now: every Lion samurai in reach on the battlefield would cringe like a terrified kitten the moment they saw Tanako headed their way. 

It would be amazing. She almost wished she could be there to see it.

Oblivious to Naishi's musings, Tanako tested her own bicep, grinned, and shrugged.

"Those Crab, know how to build people as well as stones -- just don't tell them I said that."


	5. Shocked To Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let your guard down around playful Dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "suddenly"

Ah, peace and quiet; just what Yoshiie's frayed nerves cried out for. With the servants dismissed -- he was already clean -- he sank into the bath and let the hot, faintly scented water soothe away stress and thoughts of politics as his pale hair drifted across the surface of

_*crack*_   
_*crackcrackcrack*_

Yoshiie jolted upright, soaking the chamber in his rush to flounder out of the bath. What by all the Fortunes was --

_*crack* *crackcrack*_

Scrambling for a robe, he hastily hauled it on and staggered out -- to be met by Kituski Ruri, smiling gleefully.

"Did you forget about the fireworks, Kakita-san?"


End file.
